


A Puppy For Her Birthday

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Jakweenie and The Puppy in a Hat Box seen from Lady and the Tramp.





	A Puppy For Her Birthday

It was Queenie's birthday and Jacob wanted it to be extra special. It was the first birthday that they would be spending as a couple. He had a surprise up his sleeve, that he had worked especially hard to keep it a secret. He was planning to give he'd gift before they went out for a night of dinner, drinks and dancing. He had gained a tolerance for giggle water and actually really enjoyed it now. When her present was ready, Jacob called Queenie into the room. "This is for you, Queenie", Jacob said, handing her a hat box, it was wiggling. Queenie laughed, "What have you got in here, a Niffler?" She opened the box, revealing a cute cocker spaniel puppy. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute Jacob. Thank you." She cuddled the furry creature close to her. "What are you going to name him?", Jacob asked. Queenie thought about it, then said, "Knight because it's night now and also your my Knight in shining armour". She kissed Jacob. After playing with the puppy for a bit, they left for the evening, leaving Tina on puppy-sitting duty.


End file.
